This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Administrative Core is the "central nervous system" of this COBRE functioning as governing center and the checkpoint of the COBRE, mentoring effectiveness Junior Investigator development. The Administrative Core will also help unburden the Junior Investigators with the administrative duties associated with research projects (i.e., grants management, human subject training, IRB application and compliance, IACUC application and compliance, travel arrangements, budget management, human subject enrollment, and personnel recruitment and retention). The Administrative Core will facilitate presentation preparations, meetings, seminars, important scientific visitors, and manuscript preparation. The Internal (IAC) and External (EAC) Advisory Committee meetings will be held under the auspices of the Administrative Core. Their decisions will be implemented by the Administrative Core. The Administrative Core will make progress reports to the Internal and External Advisory Committees. The Administrative Core will consist of the Principal and Co-Principal Investigators, the Mentors and Assistant Mentors, the Internal and External Advisory Committees and the COBRE Administrator. The R01 proposals by Junior Investigators will be facilitated and criticized by the Administrative Core, where internal and external reviewers will be arranged. The Administrative Core will process and evaluate proposals from qualified prospective Junior Investigators ascertained by the Recruiting Core. New Junior Investigators are expected to have a career interest in autoimmunity, and may be in Oklahoma and but are more likely to be working elsewhere at the time of recruitment. Opportunity for new COBRE Junior Investigators will occur as the current Junior Investigators obtain R01 NIH funding and "graduate" from COBRE support or otherwise separate from COBRE support. All four Administrative Core components (the External Advisory Committee, the Internal Advisory Committee, Mentors, and COBRE Administration) will work toward realizing the COBRE purposes of building research infrastructure in Oklahoma and of developing independent investigators.